


Battle For Control

by VampireHydeFTW



Category: Gackt (Musician) RPF, S.K.I.N. (Japanese band), X JAPAN
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-30
Updated: 2018-01-30
Packaged: 2019-03-11 14:41:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13526430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VampireHydeFTW/pseuds/VampireHydeFTW
Summary: Yoshiki was always a leader, he liked it that way and had never wished to change. Problem was, Gackt was exactly the same.





	Battle For Control

Yoshiki sat at his piano trying to compose some new material, only to find it wouldn’t come. The harder he tried, the more his mind blanked. It was always this way, it was why he hated deadlines. Of course this didn’t stop him giving them to other people, the sad truth was that the music industry was a business, just like any other. One that didn’t allow too much time for its artists to create new material before being forgotten in favour of some new, younger, band.

            Annoyed Yoshiki began hitting the keys at random, trying desperately to create something resembling music. Realising all he was creating was an impression of somebody who was only pretending to play the piano, he gave up on the whole idea and began to play some music from his favourite composer.

            “Doorbell!” Yoshiki suddenly cried, diving off the piano stool. Now he finally had an excuse to stop working and he was going to try his best to keep it.

            Stopping in the hall to check his appearance in one of his many mirrors, Yoshiki headed for the door.

            “Gackt?” Yoshiki asked, surprised and happy to see the vocalist.

            “Hey.” Gackt replied, stepping into Yoshiki’s house before any of the neighbours noticed his presence. Not that it would cause too much of a scene in this neighbourhood, as celebrities had become common place to the millionaires who lived here.

            “I’ve lost my necklace. I was wondering if you’d seen it,” Gackt explained. “I think I may have left it here the other day.”

            “I don’t think so. You can always look,” Yoshiki replied with a shrug. “I’m sure I would have spotted it though.”

            “You probably would have.” Gackt agreed, as he removed his shoes before stepping further into Yoshiki’s house in search of the lost object.

            “Actually, while you are here,” Yoshiki said, remembering the events of Gackt’s last visit. “Don’t you think we should talk about the other night?”

            “Not really.” Gackt replied with a blank look on his face.

            “Do you even remember? I mean what we did?” Yoshiki asked.

            “We got drunk,” Gackt replied. “And then I woke up with a hangover and you took care of me because you thought it was your fault. Which it wasn’t, no need to apologise.”

            “But do you remember why you woke up in my bed?” Yoshiki asked, wondering how Gackt could be so completely unaware of what they did.

            “Because I fell asleep.” Gackt replied, giving Yoshiki a weird look.

            “Look Gackt,” Yoshiki began realising he had no choice but to come clean. “That night, it’s possible that I… I may have taken advantage of your less than sober state of mind.”

            “Really?” Gackt asked, raising an eyebrow looking more amused than alarmed.

            “We may have done some things you wouldn’t have wanted to do when sober.” Yoshiki continued.

            “I doubt it.” Gackt replied defiantly, amused by Yoshiki’s unusual lack of self-confidence.

            “Gackt, we had sex.” Yoshiki blurted out, turning away so Gackt couldn’t see his face.

            “Yoshiki, you really need to remember your house is full off mirrors. I can see you’ve gone all red,” Gackt teased trying hard to hide his smile. “And for the record, I remember.”

            “You do! Then why didn’t you say something?” Yoshiki cried out, exasperated at Gackt for leaving him to worry about this alone. Was it any wonder he couldn’t work with this on his mind?

            “Because you never brought it up, so I assumed you didn’t want to talk about it,” Gackt explained. “And then I was just being mean.”

            “Jerk!” Yoshiki complained, turning around to glare at Gackt angrily.

            “That wasn’t what you called me that night,” Gackt remarked smugly. “I clearly remember you calling me a sex god.”

            “I was drunk too,” Yoshiki replied. “I take those words back.”

            “Too late.” Gackt said, his smile finally breaking through.

            “Fine, you can have them. Consider it my apology,” Yoshiki sighed. “I’m so sorry.”

            “Why? It’s not like this is the first time I’ve slept with a man.” Gackt replied, startling Yoshiki by his honesty. He’s always assumed Gackt had only been with women, mainly because that was what the vocalist had led him to believe.

            “I may have got you drunk on purpose,” Yoshiki said, staring at the floor. “I’m so sorry. I… I don’t know. I just wanted you so bad and I thought this was the only way and… I’m sorry. Please don’t hate me. The guilt has been unbearable, that’s why I knew I had to come clean.”

            “Oh,” Gackt said coldly and Yoshiki’s heart sank. Gackt did hate him! He was mad! “In that case I may know exactly where my necklace is. I may only be here on the desperate hope it could happen again.”

            “I’m sorry, how can…. Wait. What?” Yoshiki asked, as it dawned on him what Gackt had just said.

            “Well you did like it right?” Gackt asked, as the thought suddenly occurred to him that he shouldn’t have admitted what he just did.

            “Of course!” Yoshiki said, his confidence returning. “In face, I’m in desperate need for a distraction right now.”

            “Distraction from what?” Gackt asked puzzled.

            “Work.” Yoshiki answered, initiating what was supposed to be a quick kiss but ended up a fiery embrace. A kiss that became hungrier and more demanding as both men thought to control it, neither wanting to be the one who had to submit. Eventually Yoshiki’s experience prevailed and his tongue entered Gackt’s mouth, exploring it as if for the first time.

            Revelling in his control of the normally stubborn and unyielding man, Yoshiki pressed his body hard against Gackt’s, forcing the vocalist to step back a few steps before finding himself helplessly pinned to the wall, seeming content now to let the older man lead.

            Taking full advantage of Gackt’s position, Yoshiki slowly began to slide his hand across Gackt’s chest, feeling the rise and fall as he breathed and the steady thump of his heartbeat, both faster than they should be. Both signs that Gackt was enjoying this just as much as he was.

            Enjoying being in control, Yoshiki began to unfasten Gackt’s trousers only to feel Gackt trying to pull away. At first he thought Gackt was messing about but something didn’t feel right and he broke the kiss to let Gackt voice his concerns.

            “Yoshiki I’m not your plaything,” Gackt complained, looking hurt. “I’m not going to just keep showing up whenever you’re bored.”

            “Why not? I’ve seen you treat girls like that.” Yoshiki replied.

            “But that was different. They knew that was what they were getting.” Gackt replied annoyed.

            “Gackt, what do you want?” Yoshiki asked, annoyed at the mixed signals Gackt was giving him.

            “I don’t want to be your slut.” Gackt replied firmly.

            “I’ll take you out for a meal afterwards,” Yoshiki offered. “That good enough?”

            “And we go to the bedroom.” Gackt added unyielding on this one point. Deciding that it wasn’t even worth talking about, Yoshiki let Gackt go and headed up the stairs convinced that Gackt would follow.

 

            “This better?” Yoshiki asked Gackt as they arrived in his bedroom.

            “Yes.” Gackt replied re-initiating the kiss that had begun downstairs. Taking Yoshiki by surprise, Gackt managed to slip his tongue into the drummer’s mouth before he was even aware of what was happening. Gackt’s hands slipped beneath Yoshiki’s shirt, feeling the smooth skin of his back, holding them together. Gackt could feel Yoshiki fighting his tongue’s intrusion, battling to kick it out of his mouth. It became a game that Gackt refused to lose and accepting his defeat Yoshiki decided to take control a different way and began to strip Gackt of his clothes.

            “Somebodies keen.” Gackt remarked, as he felt Yoshiki’s hardness rub against him.

            “This is how you make me feel,” Yoshiki replied sincerely, admiring Gackt’s naked form for a moment before taking any action. “I’m sure I can make you feel the same way.” He added as he ran his hand across Gackt’s stomach before moving lower, revealing his true intentions of making Gackt as hard as he was.

            His grip was firm and gentle and Yoshiki began to expertly stroke Gackt’s length, amused at Gackt’s resistance when it came to letting out any sounds that he was enjoying himself. Instead Gackt tried his hardest to pretend that his only interest was undressing the older man. A pretence that would have possibly fooled somebody who didn’t know Gackt that well but did nothing to convince Yoshiki that Gackt wasn’t enjoying himself. The man was obviously struggling to accept that he could get pleasure and be submissive. A sentiment Yoshiki could understand, as he was the same.

            As the last of his clothes fell, Yoshiki moved around to stand behind Gackt, one hand still rubbing against Gackt’s now hard penis, the other firmly on Gackt’s stomach holding him close. Yoshiki’s attention turned to the mirror where he watched his and Gackt’s equally lust filled reflections in the mirror. The reflections more erotic to Yoshiki than the act itself. He felt like he was watching two other men. It felt wrong, it felt bad and it was as sexy as hell.

            “Look in the mirror.” Yoshiki whispered into Gackt’s ear, never once looking away.

            “Why?” Gackt asked, meeting Yoshiki’s reflected gaze none the less.

            “I want you to see the two sexy men. They’re so dirty. Look at what they’re doing. Isn’t it wrong? Isn’t it sinful? Don’t you feel so bad for watching? Doesn’t it just turn you on?” Yoshiki demanded, trying to share his passion with Gackt.

            “Not really,” Gackt admitted. “But who am I to judge what is normal?”

            “I suspect you’re the only normal person in this world.” Yoshiki replied with a grin, running his hands across Gackt’s stomach his eyes fixed on the mirror on the far wall. Gackt obviously didn’t understand his passion but Yoshiki didn’t mind one bit. He admired Gackt’s frank honesty and knew Gackt was not the type to judge him for this. It was why he had felt safe to share this with the vocalist. Sure, Gackt didn’t understand but that was not the point. The point was that he knew.

            “Yoshiki,” Gackt muttered, turning around in Yoshiki’s arms to face the drummer. “Please. No more talking.”

            “You’re wish is my command.” Yoshiki replied, imitating a kiss far more understanding than the ones before. There was no battle for control, as each man was submitting and dominating in equal measures. Finally, a harmony had been reached.

            Yoshiki’s confession had killed the desperation of their love but not their passion. The truth had given them both a sense of security. This no longer felt like something that might not happen at all if it wasn’t done now, more something that was destined to happen no matter how long it took them to reach a union. For the first time, it occurred to the men that this might just work out. Maybe they could have a relationship after all. There was no reason why this couldn’t be made more permanent. Just as long as neither suggested any such thing. It had to be treated as a onetime thing, or it would become one. They were standing precariously at the edge of a cliff. One way led to safety and happiness but one misstep and they would both fall into the dark abyss of rejection.

            Yoshiki’s shirt seemed to fall to the floor on its own accord, as if the man had some sort of force that rebelled fabric from his back. It wasn’t long before his trousers and underwear followed and was left in a forgotten heap on the floor as the two men fell onto the bed, in a tangle of limbs the kisses growing more and more desperate as time passed and their need for each other grew.

            “Spread your legs for me.” Yoshiki suggested and Gackt began to fight to get on top.

            “Yoshiki,” Gackt complained, as he realised the drummer already had him firmly pinned down.

            “You can take me afterwards.” Yoshiki promised and Gackt relented to Yoshiki’s demands.

            “You’d better keep that promise.” Gackt said with a glare, moments before Yoshiki’s finger slid into his entrance and began to experiment with the sounds he could make Gackt let out with just the tiniest change of direction and speed.

            Having already resigned to Yoshiki’s control, Gackt shut his eyes and enjoyed the sensation of a man's finger inside him. It was soon two and as the pressure grew so did the sounds he made. It was kind of nice not to have to worry about anything. Everything was up to Yoshiki and, though he still wanted to be on top, he just couldn’t help but enjoy what Yoshiki was giving to him.

            “Yoshiki,” Gackt gasped, with an edge of panic as the drummer pulled his fingers out and got of the bed.

            “Lube.” Yoshiki explained, quickly retrieving a tube from his drawer. Gackt propped himself up to watch Yoshiki coat his erection with a generous layer and smiled lustfully as the drummer approached him. There was no denying that the drummer was hot. It was in his confidence and attitude as well as his actual body.

            “Don’t worry, I’ll be gentle.” Yoshiki teased as he positioned himself to enter Gackt.

            “Why? I’m not some virgin who’s going to run home in tears if you’re not nice to me.” Gackt said with a glare.

            “Want me to fuck you into the mattress?” Yoshiki demanded, pushing his way into the vocalist.

            “You don’t have the strength in your old age.” Gackt teased, knowing Yoshiki was sensitive about this subject.

            “You asked for this!” Yoshiki warned, as he quickly picked up a fast and steady pace into Gackt. At first he was watching Gackt’s face but habits were hard to break and his attention soon fell on a mirror, where he watched himself pounding into the younger man feeling like a spectator of his own passion. Their reflections felt detached to Yoshiki, like he was experiencing somebody else’s pleasure. Two men, one blond the other dark haired, connected in the instinctual act of sex. Sweat coated their bodies, messed up hair, Gackt witheringly in the sheets beneath him. It all was intensified by being able to see it so clearly in the mirror and although Gackt couldn’t understand, he accepted Yoshiki’s actions and didn’t take offence at what the blond was doing.

            Yoshiki’s hand began to run across Gackt’s erection, making the vocalist gasp. He was lost in passion and had he remembered Yoshiki’s promise would have stopped the drummer. As it was he simply moaned louder and pushed upwards into Yoshiki’s hand, encouraging to pleasure him further. Taking the hint Yoshiki began to rub at him with enthusiasm.

            “Wait. Come with me.” Yoshiki begged, as he sensed Gackt reaching his climax.

            “I’ll try.” Gackt promised, holding back as Yoshiki frantically pounded into him urging his own body on.

            “Now.” Yoshiki cried out, as he came and Gackt followed as he violently coated Yoshiki’s hand with his ejaculation. Yoshiki collapsed on the bed beside Gackt, catching his breath as his heart beat began to slow down.

            “Jerk.” Gackt complained, rolling onto his side already feeling the agony between his legs. Yoshiki had really been going at him and despite his words, he really wasn’t that used to this sort of thing.

            “What?” Yoshiki asked innocently.

            “You deliberately made me cum, so you wouldn’t have to let me take you!” Gackt correctly accused.

            “Whatever.” Yoshiki said with a sly smirk.

            “I’m so going to get you for that next time.” Gackt scolded.

            “You’d better,” Yoshiki agreed, unperturbed by Gackt annoyed attitude. “Next time I’m all yours.”

            “Good.” Gackt said, tracing a finger across Yoshiki’s chest. It would take them both some time to settle into a sexual routine they would both be happy with. Maybe they never would find one. It didn’t matter anyway. This wasn’t about sex, it was about expressing their feelings and no matter what lay in store, Gackt knew that together they could overcome anything.

 


End file.
